1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety harness and more particularly pertains to a new pet safety harness for a pickup truck for safely securing a pet during transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a safety harness is known in the prior art. More specifically, a safety harness heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,190; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,688; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,711; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 343,032; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,801; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,488.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pet safety harness for a pickup truck. The inventive device includes a harness member having strap members interconnected with cross members and having buckle members attached thereto and a plurality of holes disposed along ends thereof; and also includes leash support members pivotally connected to the harness member and mounted to the box of the pickup truck; and further includes retractable leash members connected to the leash support members.
In these respects, the pet safety harness for a pickup truck according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely securing a pet during transportation.